The present disclosure relates to airflow control, and more particularly, to control of an electric motor for a substantially constant airflow.
Discussion Of Related Technology
A typical ventilation system includes a fan blowing air and a ventilation duct to guide the air from the fan to a room or space to air condition. An electric motor is coupled to the fan and rotates the fan. Certain ventilation systems also include a controller or control circuit for controlling operation of the electric motor for adjusting the rotational speed of the motor. The controller may change the electric current supplied to the electric motor to adjust the rotational speed. In certain ventilation systems, the controller controls the operation of the motor to adjust the air flow rate, which is the volume of the air flowing through the duct for a given time period.